


honeydew list

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Puns & Word Play, Torture, ketoacidosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: The is-ought problem in action: people fear destruction. Peopleshouldfear creation. Especially after hurting her wielder.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	honeydew list

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _sometimes you want to go for a walk in nature and sometimes nature wants to go for a walk in you_

"Black garden ants will eat anything if it's sweet enough," observes the Ladybug kwami, her voice a soft, cloying murmur in his left ear: the one bleeding from Gabriel jamming the one earring in his grasp through the lobe, not the one bleeding from the whiplash thorns of rosevines that weren't there before, that tangle his limbs and pin his sword to his side and slice his armor more to ribbons with every twitch he makes.

Every breath he takes—rapid, shallow, he's hyperventilating and he _knows_ it and are those ants climbing him or is it only his skin crawling?—every sweet breath then means more welts that catch fire at dripping sweat or (humiliation turns his stomach) dripping urine or (his knees buckle; his guts burn) dripping blood: much as Gabriel knows the girl under the Ladybug mask, one earring still in her ear, must be dripping sweat and blood onto black armor or a stretcher, and perhaps also dripping urine if the blow Gabriel dealt her moves faster than Chat Noir does.

"Sometimes ants farm aphids," continues the Ladybug kwami, "since aphids secrete honeydew, just as some caterpillars do, and it's easier for ants to harvest honeydew from aphids than sap from plants; it's almost like how humans farm dairy cattle," she observes offhandedly (probably watching, as intently as Gabriel isn't, an ant vanish through a rent in the fabric over Gabriel's knee), "though my partner would assure you it's very different: he would never destroy a dairy farm if he could help it, for fear of the world losing cheese with that farm's terroir."

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
